


Road Trip

by TigerKonigs



Series: PMMM 30 Day Ship Challenge [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Silly Flirting, They are all in their twenties as well, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko takes Madoka on a road trip to a cottage by the beach for a romantic weekend.<br/>Day 4 of the 30 Day PMMM Ship Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> All the cute madokyous today. OTP prompts is a life saver if you cant think of something to do. The prompt I did was: “Imagine your OTP going on a road trip together.” I really love how MadoKyou pans out too. Non-Magic AU set when they are in their twenties. Enjoy reading!

Madoka had been sleeping when her phone rang. Sluggishly rising, she let out a yawn before blindly groping on her nightstand for her phone. Picking it up, she was blinded a little by the light of the screen while trying to figure out was calling her.  
“Kyouko, I was asleep. What are you calling for?” Madoka asked, yawning loudly after.  
“Get ya cute little ass down here, Madoka,” Kyouko replied, “I’m outside your house.”  
“Kyouko, you have a key, if you want food I told you could raid my fridge whenever you wanted,” Madoka said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“I’m not here for that, y’know,” Kyouko replied, “Jus’ get dressed and out yer front door, kay?”  
“What about breakfast?” Madoka questioned, picking out the clothes she wanted to wear.  
“Don’t worry sweet cheeks. I got that handled.”  
“Okay then. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Madoka locked her apartment door behind her, and turned to see Kyouko leaning against the bonnet of her red pick-up truck, stick of Pocky between her teeth as usual.  
“’Sup,” Kyouko greeted, moving in to embrace her girlfriend.  
Madoka returned the embrace, and the two shared a short kiss, before Kyouko opened the passenger side door and motioned for Madoka to enter.  
“M’lady,” Kyouko said in the classiest voice she could muster.  
Madoka giggled a little at Kyouko’s antics. “Why thank you, good sir.”  
Closing the door after Madoka entered, Kyouko went to the other side of the truck and entered as well. Putting the keys into the ignition, Kyouko started the truck and set off down the road.  
“While it’s nice that you’re driving me somewhere, is there any reason why?” Madoka asked.  
“Because we’re goin’ on a road trip!” Kyouko shouted with glee, while Madoka paled a little.  
“Err…Kyouko, I don’t think that’s the best idea…”  
“Why? It’s not like I hadn’t done a little planning in advance, and we’ll be stopping somewhere whenever you get hungry, and we’re going to this nice little place by the seaside that Mami booked for us, and everything!”  
“Kyouko. You didn’t tell me to pack any spare clothes,” Madoka said worriedly.  
“Well, that’s cause ya aint gunna need ‘em!”  
Madoka blushed fiercely. “Oh Kyouko, that’s um, very forward of you. It’s not like i-I’m entirely against that idea.”  
Kyouko blushed a little, and realised what she’d implied.  
She decided to roll with it. “Oh yeah, Madoka. When I’m through with ya, I’ll have ta carry ya back to my truck.”  
Madoka blushed harder, and Kyouko laughed.  
“That wasn’t what I actually meant, but if that’s what ya want, I’ll happily provide.”  
Madoka only blushed harder.

“Goddamnit, where is this place?” Kyouko shouted in frustration, as Madoka checked the directions Mami gave them and tried to figure out where they were right now.   
Kyouko slammed her head against the wheel. “There goes my plan fer a romantic weekend…”  
Madoka rubbed Kyouko’s back reassuringly. “It’s alright, Kyouko. Even if it doesn’t go as you planned, I love the fact you would plan something like this for me.”  
Kyouko smiled a little at Madoka. “Thanks fer that, sweet cheeks. Any ideas where we are?”  
Madoka smiled back. “I can navigate us out of this, don’t worry. You just have to follow my every instruction, alright?”  
“My, my. Madoka’s takin’ charge. That doesn’t happen often,” Kyouko replied teasingly, “But I got ya. Navigator, Get us outta here!”  
Madoka giggled, and joined in. “Very well driver, back us up!”

It was quite late before they reached their destination, but their spirits remained quite high. The house was a quaint cottage, with an excellent view of the sea from the back windows. Madoka squeaked when she was swept off her feet by Kyouko, who picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold of the house.  
“Consider this our honeymoon, I guess,” Kyouko said as she put down Madoka.  
“You two lovebirds sure took your sweet time getting here I see,” the voice of Sayaka rose from the living room.  
Kyouko and Madoka looked at each other in confusion.  
“Mami needed someone to make sure your stuff got here safely,” Sayaka explained, “And I wasn’t expecting you two to be so late, so I’ve been bored out of my mind. I’m leaving now. Make sure you don’t break the bed.”  
Sayaka opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving a blushing Madoka and Kyouko to their own devices.  
“So, I guess, I’ll go make us something to eat?” Madoka offered.  
“Sure. I’ll help ya,” Kyouko replied, as the pair of them headed towards the kitchen.  
Digging through the fridge and cupboards, they managed to scrounge up some ingredients.  
“I though Mami would’ve stocked a little more grub…” Kyouko said in disbelief  
“I think I can make a curry from this,” Madoka said, “Is that okay with you?”  
Kyouko nodded. “As long as yer the one makin’ it, I’m fine with anythin’”  
“Well then, I suppose we should get started then?”

“Ah, that hits tha spot!” Kyouko exclaimed in contentment. “I love it when ya cook fer me, sweet cheeks.”  
Madoka blushed a little. “Thanks, Kyouko. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m sorry there aren’t enough ingredients for me to make a desert.”  
Madoka stood up and began to collect the dishes, moving over to the sink with them.  
“It doesn’t matter, sweet cheeks,” Kyouko said, moving towards the sink with Madoka.  
Madoka was startled a little when Kyouko came up from behind and hugged her, resting her chin on Madoka’s shoulder.  
“After all, I can jus’ have you fer dessert,” Kyouko whispered seductively in Madoka’s ear.  
Madoka was blushing fiercely now.

Kyouko closed the door of the apartment she shared with Homura, taking off her shoes and walking into the living room.  
“Have a good weekend?” Homura asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
“Yeah, it was pretty nice being alone with Madoka for a few days. And her cooking remained as amazing as I remember.”  
“I’m sure there are other things you enjoyed about that trip, but it’s not my place to pry,” Homura replied dryly. “And try not to react too loud, Sayaka’s still sleeping.”  
“I’m guessing I’m not the only one enjoyin’ their time alone,” Kyouko stated, to which Homura blushed and mumbled a few curses at her.  
“Ah well. I’m gunna grab some food, they go call sweet cheeks.”


End file.
